gacha_lifefandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Joel
Joel ''- NPC мужского пола на локации School Roof. ''Информация Пол: Мужской'' ''Рост: 2'' ''Отношения: Один Навсегда'' ''Личность:' Мемный Занятие: 'Создатель'' Twitter https://twitter.com/JoelKaradsheh Twitch https://www.twitch.tv/foxyjoel Youtube https://www.youtube.com/user/Caboose1134/about ''Диалог Йооооооооооо, Я Джоел uwu,' 'Я создатель персонажей для Gacha Life. I also go by Jowol, Juwul, Jewel, and bro! Don't mind me I'm low energy right now! Gotta save it for the next sream.. - w - '' ''Hihi uwu! I'm ready to Twitch Stream! Talk * Whenever I'm not streaming on twitch I am in bed listening to 'Love Stars' and recharning my energy for next stream * Ahhhhhh I have so mush work to do! I have to draw all my characters in 60 different poses! This isn't uwu man.. * Man I feel really simple and plain compared to everyone else here. * Sometimes I think I'm pretty funny, then i make a joke and no one laughs... well except me since my jokes make me laugh! * Yeah I seem energic and happy all the time, BUT TRUST ME IT'S ALL AN ACT SO PEOPLE THINK IM FUN OWO. Ask * My waifu is Toga ******, huh? wait why can't I say it? WHAT DO YOU MEAN COPYRIGHTS? * My birthday is November 30th! * I love pastel colors! Especially pink! Oh! And black and white! * I was bullied a lot as a kid for being ugly, BUT LOOK AT ME NOW, I mean I'm not the best looking BUT HEY IT'S STILL AN IMPROVEMENT! * I say uwu a lot because I think it's cute. * I created C.C., Hima-Sama and Rockstar-chan! * I love mmo's and the ISEKAI genre! Isekai just means 'Anohter world' in japanese! I always dream of just getting put info a fantasy world! * My fashion sinse is literally just sweaters.. All I wear is sweaters. I think it makes me look cute. * Kukuku, i love winter because I can be snug in a blanket and watch anime all day! * I really love Twitch srteaming! I'll play games and draw art live while talking to everyone in the chat and that's when I'm the happiest! Gift Любимые предметы: * Game Controller * Cute Controller * Fire Controller * Neko Controller * Gacha Controller Если мы даём Joel любимый предмет: * Awww omg dude how's you know? I thonught only me mom knew I liked this! *''Omg I'd marry to you if I wasn't trapped in a game!'' *''This is big uwu energy right here, thank you duwude!!'' Если мы даём обычный предмет: *''Bro...you're the best!'' *''You're so cute thank you!'' *''Heh so you found out my secret weakness huh?'' Quiz Ohohohoho! So you think you know me? WELL THEN LET'S GO! * What's my favorite color? Purple Blue Red Pastel Pink! '✔'' * ''What do I always wear?'' Visors Sweaters '✔'' Skirts Jeans * Who did I create? C.C., Hima and Rockstar '✔'' Rockstar, Picc and Rin Ngoc, Moe, Kat Luni, Rambo and Nemu * ''Who do I love?'' Luni Rambo You and everyone here! '✔'' Nattsume * What is my signature word? uwo owo UVU uwu '✔'' * ''What's is my job?'' Artist Twitch Streamer and Artist! '✔'' Animator Singer * When's my birthday? I was never born Apr. 23rd Nov. 30th '✔'' Valentines Day * ''What's me favorite season?'' Spring Winter ''✔'' Summer Fall * ''Who's my waifu?'' Myself Rambo Luni Taga ****** '✔'' * What's my favorite genre? Drama Magical Girls Isekai's and MMO's '✔'' FPS ''Congratulations! You have won my love through this small quiz portion of the game! Remember! Even though you won my love I still want weekly gift please <3 ~''' ''Если отвечать правильно: * Huehuehue you have done well young one! * Ohohoho! You're right! * Hey you remembered! Or you cheated? Well I don't care I'm just happy you like me! Если ответить неправильно: * Don't worry about it! I guess I'm not cute enough for you to like me.. Sniff.. Категория:NPC Категория:Персонажи Категория:Boy